This Is A Gay Only Event, Go Home! (CHAT STORY)
by aestheticdale
Summary: this is just a group chat story from the 1-A kids.
1. Insert Lenny Face Here

**Iida Tenya **has added **Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Shouto, Kirishima Eijirou, **and fifteen others to the group.

**Iida Tenya: **Hello everyone! I have made this group chat for us to get our studies done! I can't stand to see you guys fail in classes! Therefore I've made this...again.

**Ochako Uraraka: **did you forget to block Kaminari?\

**Iida Tenya: **huh...?

**Midoriya Izuku: **Oh boy...

**Kaminari Denki has enter the chat**

**Kaminair Denki: **hehehe.

**Iida Tenya: **Kaminari don't you dare!

**Jirou Kyouka: **oh...no...Iida what did you do?

**Momo Yaoyorozu: **Iida I know you try to have good intentions with everyone but...this again?

**Kaminari Denki: **you poor fool, you just made the worst mistake

**Kaminari Denki has changed their name to DANKI memes**

**DANKI memes: **that's better!

**Mina Ashido: **who let the memer out of his cage?

**Jirou Kyouka: **Iida

**Mina Ashido: **you beautiful but stupid boy...look at what you have done! You didn't remember the last time that the teacher's came in and we had to cancel the whole chat.

**Jirou Kyouka changed her name to Girl Crush**

**Girl Crush: **this isn't a hayley kiyoko song title but it examples my mood.

**Mina Ashido: **mood

**Ochako Uraraka: **mood

**Asui Tsuyu: **mood

**Girl Crush: **i love you.

**Asui Tsuyu: **

**Momo Yaoyorozu: **:)

**Todoroki Shouto: **what the fuck is going on?

**Iida Tenya: **we had a group meant for school but it got turned the other way...

**Bakugou Katsuki** : What the fuck is this shit?

**Midoriya Izuku changed Bakugou Katsuki name to Boom Sparks**

**Midoriya Izuku: **I have no fear

**Boom Sparks: **you're dead...

**Midoriya Izuku: **i now have a fear...

**Todoroki Shouto: **I'm confused

**Kirishima Ejirou changes Todoroki Shouto name to Zuko's Doppelgänger  
**

**Zuko's Doppelgänger: **who is Zuko?

**Momo Yaoyorozu: **Avatar? The Last Airbender?

**Zuko's** **Doppelgänger: **Don't know

**Ochako Uraraka: **what?

**Asui Tsuyu: **oh no no no!

**Girl Crush: **my! Momo? Deku? you got to show him Avatar!

**Momo Yaoyorozu: **okay okay jeez.

**Ochako Uraraka has changed her name to uravity**

**Asui Tsuyu has changed her name to kermit**

**kermit: **that's better

**DANKI memes: **now who's the memer?

**Girl Crush: **i forgot he was here

**DANKI memes: **jeez your so mean...

**Girl Crush: **thanks, for your suggestions. i'm proud that my girlfriend loves me for me.

**Momo Yaoyorozu: **3 love you.

**Girl Crush: **not more than you.

**uravity: **cuties! 3

**kermit: **otp

**boom sparks: **can everyone shut the fuck up?

**Kirishima: **no

**Kirishima has changed his name to rock boi**

**rock boi: **still love you tho

**boom sparks: **that's gay

**rock boi: **we have been dating for 1 year

**DANKI memes: **that's gay

**rock boi: **dude, you and sero has been dating for seven months and banging each other too.

**DANKI memes: **what no, that's not true

**boom sparks: **i walked in on you two once...you bottom bitch.

**girl crush: **#denkiisbottom

**uravity: **#electricbottom

**kermit: **#shockinglybottom

**uravity: **that on was good, tsuyu

**Momo Yaoyorozu: **that's my favorite one 3

**Hagakure Tooru: **yes tsuyu!

**Mina Ashido changed Hagakure Tooru name to shane dawson**

**shane dawson has changed Mina Ashido name to acid cum**

**acid cum: **3

**shane dawson: **3

**DANKI memes: **now THAT'S gay

**acid cum: **shut up Sero's bitch

**Iida Tenya: **that's not appropriate

**acid cum has changed Iida Tenya name to sanic**

**sanic: **i asked for this...didn't I?

**Momo Yaoyorozu: **yes...you did.

**sanic: **gosh.

**Zuko's Doppelganger has change Midoriya Izuku name to smol cinnamon roll**

**Zuko's Doppelganger: **it fits you

**Momo Yaoyorozu: **aw! I ship

**Zuko's Doppelganger has changed Momo Yaoyorozu to homomomo**

**Zuko's Doppelganger: **your welcome

**homomomo: **thanks...?

**girl crush: **i love you even more?

**homomomo: **3

**kermit: **otp

**shane dawson:** guys that's gay.

**DANKI memes changed alien cum name to jeffree star**

**jeffree star: **okay i'm liking this.

**DANKI memes:** i'm tired out...

**boom sparks: **from Sero pounding that ass of yours? Does it hurt?

**DANKI memes:** stfu bakugou

**kermit:** goodnight gays!

* * *

this first chapter I tried my best! I hope more people would like this one better than the other one ;)

xxx

aestheticdale


	2. Heart Eyes, Motherfucker

DANKI memes: heh

Girl Crush: what the hell do you want now?

DANKI memes: jeez why are you always so mean to me.

Girl Crush: because it's so easy to pick on you.

uravity: :)

uravity: i'm happy i woke up to this.

DANKI memes: why?

uravity: i secretly like seeing people suffer

Girl Crush: i'm scared Ochako has a secret dominatrix side in her, poor Tsuyu

DANKI memes: shudders

smol cinnamon roll: shudders

homomomo: shudders

shane dawson: shudders

jeffree star: shudders

rock boi: shudders

Sero Hanta: shudders

Rikido Sato: shudders

Tokoyami Fumikage: shudders

Koda Kouji: 〣( ºΔº )〣

Yuga Aoyama: shudders~ ;)

Zuko's Doppelganger: ...shudders...

kermit: what the heck just happened?

uravity: everyone thinks I have bdsm kink

kermit: you do

uravity: (ノ*°▽°*)

DANKI memes: Ochako you got so exposed...

uravity: is no one gonna focus on the fact momo and todoroki just memed! ashbhwshwk

Sero Hanta: shit! wtf? is it the end of the world?

DANKI memes has changed Sero Hanta name to stickybitch

DANKI memes has changed Rikido Sato name to sugarfiend

DANKI memes has changed Kouji Koda name to owo

DANKI memes has changed Ojiro name to tails

Aoyama Yuga changed his name to toujours brillant

toujours brillant: beautiful~

DANKI memes: that's gay

uravity: oh shut it power bottom

stickybitch: um what?

DANKI memes: nothing!

uravity: bakugo exposed you gaybies

boom sparks: yeah...I accidentally walked in on you fags

stickybitch: huh that's weird? probably i couldn't hear it over Kaminari's screaming?

DANKI memes: seroooo

stickybitch: what?

uravity: power bottom!

kermit: wow that's shockingly bottom ;)

girl crush: *:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*

shane dawson: guys let's get over the two gaybies and let's sing!

jeffree star: someone start it off

uravity: okay...Hit or miss, i guess they never miss huh?

kermit: yoU GOT A BOYFRIEND? I BET HE DOESNT KISS YA!

homomomo: MWAH!

girl crush: He gon find another girl and he wont miss ya

jeffree star: he gon skrrt and hit the dab like Wiz Khalifa

boom sparks: shut the fuck up.

shane dawson: You play with them balls like it's FIFA

boom sparks: no

shane dawson: yEs

tiddies_babes_horny_panties: 1-B girls are gross, can any of you let me in your room? please

kermit: who is this

kermit: wait...lemme guess. MINETA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS CHAT!?

tiddies_babes_horny_panties: i want to see some of the girls here

homomomo has kicked out tiddies_babes_horny_panties of the chat

homomomo: sorry but i'm lesbian

girl crush: Σ―(〃°ω°〃) →

girl crush: i'm falling in love with you all over again babe 3

homomomo: ;)

shane dawson: ? ﾝﾖﾔ? ﾝﾖﾔ ? ﾝﾖﾘ ? ﾝﾖﾔ?

jeffree star: hey how are ya? you just realized that rn?

shane dawson: i just didn't want to sound gay

jeffree star: 【e】【v】【e】【n】 【s】【t】【r】【a】【i】【g】【h】【t】 【g】【i】【r】【l】【s】 【a】【r】【e】 【d】【r】【o】【o】【l】【i】【n】【g】 【o】【v】【e】【r】 【m】【o】【m】【o】【!】

shane dawson: ᗯEᒪᒪ ᔕOᖇᖇY

uravity: ȳ̷̢̗̖̲̗̹̻̋͒̾͐o̷̤̤͓̘̦̳̟̖̞͗̃u̶͚̤͕̇̈́́͘͠͠ ̵̡̡̥̫̗̝̗͇̑̓̆͐͂̌ĝ̷̦̋̋͋̕ư̵̧͈̬͈͍̯̭̹͊̀́̈́̈́͑̃͂͝y̵̳̝̎̆͂̿̎̈͘̚͠s̸̨͔̺̖̥̬̦͂̈̈͑̈́̿̓̋̚ͅ ̵̥̘̗͕͊̂̂̏̃̿̽͝a̴̡͕͉͕̹͌͑̑̔͝ͅŗ̶̳̞̳̞̭̙̄̇̍̉̌̋̎ͅȩ̴̭̪͔͓͉͉͊̑ ̶͓̇͐g̷̨̨̘͍̟͔͖̟͇̓̎͗̆̉͐̒͝a̵̙̲̟͛̅͑̎͛͌͐̈͑ỵ̵̨͓̝̣̼͕̹̂̈̕͝

shane dawson: no..i already have my ryland adams

tails: that's me she is talking about

shane dawson: ;)

uravity: that's too hetero!

shane dawson: i'm bisexual!

tails: and i'm apart of the lgbtq community

tails: i'm gender queer

DANKI memes: woo! and i'm a cis-male pansexual

stickybitch: i'm queer!

jeffree star: i'm pansexual

girl crush: i'm bisexual, but i prefer girls more

kermit: lesbian

uravity: bisexual, even though I told tsuyu this a million times that I was straight and still preferred boys over girls...I guess she the only reason why i'm bi

DANKI memes: damn. TSUYU! YOU CHANGED A SEXUALITY! YOU SAVAGE!

kermit: ;)

owo: ?￢ﾀﾍ❤️ ?￢ﾀﾍ?

uravity: aw! kouda! your too cute 3

kermit: aw!

Zuko's Doppelganger: gay, i like boys

smol cinnamon roll: bi bi bi..."BYE BYE!"

jeffree star: NSYNC MEME! JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE IS JESUS!

smol cinnamon roll: ikr!

shane dawson: who listens to doja cat?

girl crush: I know you ain't a drug, but you get me so high!

shane dawson: You get me so high, you get me so high!

girl crush: literal mood

shane dawson: facts.

jeffree star: wow I just realized that there are only gay people here

uravity: yeah and...?

DANKI memes has named the chat 'This Is a Gays Only Event, Go Home!'

girl crush: that's much better.


	3. ILOVEYOUPLANT!

**DANKI memes: **k- so ur all aware I associate w/grape head so I can give everyone a heads up on whatever shit he's planning on with the girls?

**uravity: **thanks love!

**kermit: **copy!

**homomomo: **did he say anything to you?

**DANKI memes: **long story short i see grape boi at the front gate and he just talked about how much the girls in UA "abuses" him and only that he wants to "show them appreciation" and whatnot

**kermit: **rt if anyone imagined how cringed kaminari was when he was talking to mineta!

**uravity: **rt

**girl crush: **rt

**homomomo: **rt

everyone on the chat rt as well (bc i'm to lazy to write)

**jeffree star: **top of the morning to ya @shane dawson

**shane dawson: **oh...um top of the penis to ya too @jeffree star

**Zuko's Doppelganger:** i'm sorry but who is shane dawson? and this jeffree star guy?

**jeffree star: ***faints dramantically*

**shane dawson: **how dare you todoroki! i thought everyone in this class knew who jeffree star and shane dawson was

**DANKI memes: **first avatar now this?!

**homomomo: **todoroki, your really not helping yourself out like this

**Zuko's Doppelganger: **i'm sorry...?

**jeffree star: **i'm leaving

**jeffree star has left the chat.**

**kermit: **and now mina is crying "hey how are ya" in her room...loud

**homomomo: **i could hear...todoroki what have you done?

**jeffree star has entered the chat**

**jeffree star: **https/66.media./ead51435b3b5c1693da7b38b8815c716/tumblr_pib3q9RT3R1xix1cgo1_500.jpg

**jeffree star has left the chat**

**DANKI memes: **wtf is this.

**DANKI memes: **ha! mood!

**shane dawson: **currently me

**Zuko's Doppelganger: **who is this guy? is this the shane dawson guy your talking about?

**shane dawson: **yes!!

**Zuko's Doppelganger: **what is so good about him? he looks like a fat pig?

**shane dawson: **omg!

**shane dawson: **todoroki you gay boi! your getting it!

**Zuko's Doppelganger: **wat?

**DANKI memes: **Shane usually refers to himself as a "pig" man and he gets happy when people call him that

**Zuko's Doppelganger: **oh...that sounds...like a kink.

**shane dawson: **https/66.media./1f0983fb7cf4fdd73a9b761b5b2dc3d2/tumblr_p81sn1jzW91sjagw3o1_500.jpg

**homomomo: **:)

**kermit: **

**uravity: **

**stickybitch: **

**girl crush: **

**owo: **

**kermit: **Kouda your too pure for this world 3

**DANKI memes: **i'm now scarred

**stickybitch: **why?

**DANKI memes: **https/66.media./d984915cd3d9b3aebfc084662541d774/tumblr_ow6xeg76JO1vw08rjo1_500.png

**stickybitch: **understandable, have a nice day!

**stickybitch: **btw jirou is now going to kill you

**girl crush: **you messed with my pan king! bitch

**DANKI memes: **i'm sorry!

**shane dawson: **well jirou your pan king is messing with my pig queen!

**homomomo: **now guys let's settle down

**shane dawson: **okay...fine

**girl crush has changed her name to james charles mini palette**

**shane dawson: **oh hell no!

**james charles mini palette: **what?

**shane dawson: **so someone has been caught up with the tea lately, huh?

**james charles mini palette:** yep!

xxx

please support the story 3 also thanks for 12 favs


	4. Chapter 4

chat names:

detective pikachu - kaminari

spiderman - sero

harold, they're lesbians - momo

"being homo is a big nono" - bEiNg a hOMo iS a bIg nOnO - jirou

gucci eyes - aizawa

xvideos - midnight

dad might - all might

broccoli might - midoriya

katy perry - todoroki

lipton tea - asui

bisexua-ravity - uraraka

MacDoesIt - Kirishima

\- tenya & tensei

eagle one - tokoyami

octopussy - shoji

grumpy cat - shinsou

the try guys - testutestu

billie eyelash - yui

i'm good at button smashing - kendou

dragonTAILS - Ojirou

uwu - koji

john cena - hagakure

detective pikachu: alright.

john cena: alright nobody cares about you kaminari.

john cena: who is single? if your in a relationship the person

spiderman: detective pikachu, 5 months

bisexua-ravity: and you guys are already having sex?

spiderman: yep!

detective pikachu: it was love at first sight

i'm good at button smashing: billie eyelash

spiderman: who are you

i'm good at button smashing: kendou, billie eyelash is Yui Kodai, and the try guys is Testutestu.

spiderman: oh okay :)

lipton tea: bisexua-ravity

harold, they're lesbians: "being a homo is a big nono"

detective pikachu: are you homophobIc!?

"being a homo is a big nono" has changed their name to bEiNg a hOMo iS a bIg nOnO

bEiNg a hOMo iS a bIg nOnO: better?

detective pikachu: *bites snickers* yes

MacDoesIt: is that from MACDOESIT ?

bEiNg a hOMo iS a bIg nOnO: yES !

john cena: i love him

john cena: but you bitches are getting off topic.

MacDoesIt: sparky

sparky: no! that's not true i'm not gay!

spiderman: you guys just had oral sex like seven minutes ago

MacDoesIt: you and CUMinari just had sex like 2 minutes ago

bEiNg a hOMo iS a bIg nOnO: kaminari? you only lasted two minutes? Momo lasts hours!

harold, they're gay: /

harold, they're gay: babe !

bEiNg a hOMo iS a bIg nOnO: it's truuuuuuuueeeeeeee

spiderman: stfu jirou

bEiNg a hOMo iS a bIg nOnO: stfu sero lmfao

katy perry: you all need to stfu bitches cause i'm tired...and single

john cena: todoroki we know you gay, and you need some dick

katy perry: what size?

john cena: O.O

harold, they're gay: XD

bEiNg a hOMo iS a bIg nOnO: ayyyyyeeeee welcome to the gay side, todoroki! I am you sister!

katy perry: noooooooooooooooo *skywalker voice*

john cena: let's talk about our sex lives, are hormones are activated!

bEiNg a hOMo iS a bIg nOnO: i'm bottom, momo tops

spiderman:

me

kaminari

detective pikachu: yee

i'm good at button smashing: you guys are really that comfortable? wow...

billie eyelash: i'm top - she's bottom

i'm good at button smashing: dude! really!

the try guys: awase is most definitely bottom

the try guys: shit! he just threw a pillow at me!

spiderman: i'm tired let's sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

chat names:

detective pikachu - kaminari

spiderman - sero

harold, they're lesbians - momo

"being homo is a big nono" - bEiNg a hOMo iS a bIg nOnO - jirou

gucci eyes - aizawa

xvideos - midnight

dad might - all might

broccoli might - midoriya

katy perry - todoroki

lipton tea - asui

bisexua-ravity - uraraka

MacDoesIt - Kirishima

\- tenya & tensei

eagle one - tokoyami

octopussy - shoji

grumpy cat - shinsou

the try guys - testutestu

billie eyelash - yui

i'm good at button smashing - kendou

dragonTAILS - Ojirou

uwu - koji

john cena - hagakure

detective pikachu: alright.

john cena: alright nobody cares about you kaminari.

john cena: who is single? if your in a relationship the person

spiderman: detective pikachu, 5 months

bisexua-ravity: and you guys are already having sex?

spiderman: yep!

detective pikachu: it was love at first sight

i'm good at button smashing: billie eyelash

spiderman: who are you

i'm good at button smashing: kendou, billie eyelash is Yui Kodai, and the try guys is Testutestu.

spiderman: oh okay :)

lipton tea: bisexua-ravity

harold, they're lesbians: "being a homo is a big nono"

detective pikachu: are you homophobIc!?

"being a homo is a big nono" has changed their name to bEiNg a hOMo iS a bIg nOnO

bEiNg a hOMo iS a bIg nOnO: better?

detective pikachu: *bites snickers* yes

MacDoesIt: is that from MACDOESIT ?

bEiNg a hOMo iS a bIg nOnO: yES !

john cena: i love him

john cena: but you bitches are getting off topic.

MacDoesIt: sparky

sparky: no! that's not true i'm not gay!

spiderman: you guys just had oral sex like seven minutes ago

MacDoesIt: you and CUMinari just had sex like 2 minutes ago

bEiNg a hOMo iS a bIg nOnO: kaminari? you only lasted two minutes? Momo lasts hours!

harold, they're gay: /

harold, they're gay: babe !

bEiNg a hOMo iS a bIg nOnO: it's truuuuuuuueeeeeeee

spiderman: stfu jirou

bEiNg a hOMo iS a bIg nOnO: stfu sero lmfao

katy perry: you all need to stfu bitches cause i'm tired...and single

john cena: todoroki we know you gay, and you need some dick

katy perry: what size?

john cena: O.O

harold, they're gay: XD

bEiNg a hOMo iS a bIg nOnO: ayyyyyeeeee welcome to the gay side, todoroki! I am you sister!

katy perry: noooooooooooooooo *skywalker voice*

john cena: let's talk about our sex lives, are hormones are activated!

bEiNg a hOMo iS a bIg nOnO: i'm bottom, momo tops

spiderman:

me

kaminari

detective pikachu: yee

i'm good at button smashing: you guys are really that comfortable? wow...

billie eyelash: i'm top - she's bottom

i'm good at button smashing: dude! really!

the try guys: awase is most definitely bottom

the try guys: shit! he just threw a pillow at me!

spiderman: i'm tired let's sleep.


End file.
